


So Soon Goodbye You Stole My Heart

by BurnInFlames



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, bi polar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/pseuds/BurnInFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are actors who have been together for years but broke up three months ago and have to reshoot a scene for a film that they shot when they were still together.   This fic has a break up but its not what happened in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the lesbian film Anatomy of a Love Seen which is why Mickey is a little out of character for this. It will most likely have a second part as I am working it. Also I really hate that writers are leaving, you should write for yourself because you love the characters and you have ideas to explore. It doesn't matter what the canon writers do, leave them to it and do what the fuck you want to and want to write but each to their own. I am not ready yet to let these two go so maybe that is why I started writing some ideas I have had for a while.

Mickey walked into the studio early at eight am to reshoot a scene on a film he was cast in as the lead character. He didn't have a problem with reshooting scenes but he really didn't want to do this one as he was doing it with his ex boyfriend Ian Gallagher who was also in the lead role too.

He sat down in his dressing room to get ready as his stylist Vee came in to do his hair and make up for the scene. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled it as Vee got to work on his hair not wanting to ask anything about Ian. Mickey noticed her glancing at him every few seconds in the mirror before he snapped and asked "is Ian here yet" with a disinterested face.

Vee noticed his nonchalance replying "he is not here yet" softly. Mickey scoffed muttering "course he fucking wouldn't be" icily before grabbing his phone off the desk in front of him to look at his phone.

Vee stopped what she was doing asking "you haven't heard from him yet" curiously as she looked at him. Mickey bit his lip before replying "no, its like I don't exist to him anymore and I am not interested in what he has to say" firmly as he looked on the internet on his phone.

Vee got back to work and sensing there was more asking "he never gave an explanation to why he wanted out" curiously as she started working on his make up. Mickey scoffed again as he raised his eyebrows retorting "no fucking way just said he didn't feel the way I did and wanted to end things, said I deserved better than to end up with someone who has bi-polar" angrily. Vee shook her head in disbelief replying "sounds like a cop out if you ask me" softly.

Mickey darkly chuckled replying "too fucking right, its a bunch of fucking excuses" icily. A comfortable silence fell as Vee got the hint that he didn't want to talk anymore and she knew he wouldn't say any more on the topic of Ian.

It wasn't long before Kev walked into the room shouting "they are ready for you Mickey" as he stood in the doorway.

Vee finished the last touches of make up and his hair before he stood up throwing his phone on the table muttering "lets get this shit over with, don't want to be here tomorrow" icily as he left the room.

Kev looked at Vee until Mickey was out of hearing range before asking "he going to be okay" softly.

Vee shrugged her shoulders replying "who the fuck knows but I am not missing shit going down between them, that boy is ready to explode so lets get out there and watch the show" before walking past him as Kev laughed and followed her onto the set.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey walked onto the set and saw Ian sitting on the bed that was surrounded by three plywood walls that were painted white. There was a double bed in the middle of the small room with white sheets and spot lights ligting up the room as if sunlight was streaming through the window. Ian hadnt seen Mickey yet as he was getting directions from the director on what they needed from the scene. Mickey was blocked by the cameras but he could see Ian in plain sight and he felt like was about to stop breathing.

The noise around him became blurred and blocked out as his vision focused on Ian and the hurt he had caused him. Mickey didn't know the reason why Ian broke up with him and it hurt him to think that he meant so little to Ian.

He really hated that he came out of the closet for someone who he thought really cared about him and he hated that he nearly got killed by his father by coming out for Ian. He was broken from his thoughts as he felt Mandy shake his shoulder telling him "your up Mickey, get up there" firmly.

Mickey shook himself from his thoughts looked at her replying "I'm going assface" icily hating that she disturbed him.

He really hated that his sister was his assitant but he didnt trust people with the exception of Mandy so she got the job.

Mandy glared at him retorting "fuck you douchebag" as she pushed towards the set.

Mickey walked past the cameres and onto the small stage as the director told him they needed to reshoot the scene for younger audiences. Mickey looked at the director Fiona asking "why the fuck would non adult audiences be watching this, its on a fucking cable channel for fucks sake, the last sex scene was so explicit it was nearly soft core porn" icily wishing he could just go home and smoke a joint and drink some beer.

It would also help that he wouldnt be in the same room as Ian. Fiona looked at him replying "I know but its what we were told to do if we want this to be aired" softly.

Mickey glared silently at Ian who was lying in the bed with the sheet resting over his hips and Mickey cursed himself for wanting Ian, cursed him for looking so damn fucking good while he was falling to pieces inside.

Ian was looking at their interaction silently hoping he would get the chance to explain himself to Mickey but something told him Mickey wouldnt want to hear it and he regretted agreeing to reshooting the scene.

Mickey glared at him some more before looking back at Fiona spitting "fucking fine, lets get this shit over with" angrily as he moved to lie in the bed.

He lay down and rested the sheet over his hip as both he and Ian got settled in the bed as Fiona told them "Mickey I want you to wake up first, look at him before pushing at bit of hair back from his face, then Ian I want you to then wake up and then we contine from there, we need to make this scene family friendly" humouredly.

Mickey scoffed trying not to laugh as he looked at Ian who was looking back at him slightly laughing. Mickey let his gaurd drop by muttering "I dont think there is anything family friendly about us two in a room alone togehter" as he smirked at Ian.

Ian chuckled replying "I know" softly as he remembered just what they got up to when they were alone.

Ian saw the softness in Mickey's expression and it felt like their break up never happened but the moment was ruined when Fion shouted for them to get ready and then Mickey's blank expression was back.

The cameras were rolling and action was yelled so they got to work. Mickey rubbed his face in the pillow before waking up and looking at Ian silently as he moved to push some of his red hair out his face. Ian woke up and silently looked at him wanting to tell everyone else to fuck off so he could talk to Mickey.

He was broken from his thoughts when Mickey got on with the scene asking "I was wasted last night, dont remember much" with a soft smirk. Ian slightly laughed replying with his own line "well we met at the gay bar, we drank, then danced and came home here" softly. Mickey looked at him replying "you saved me" softly as he moved closer to Ian rubbing his hand on his shoulder.

Ian replied "I always will" softly. Mickey silently looking at him wondering why the next bit was so hard to do, he silently told himself to grow a pair and do his job. He moved closer to Ian and moved in to kiss him but he couldnt do it, he froze replaying Ian's hurtful words in his head during their break up.

Mickey shook his head furiously before shouting "cant fucking do this, you can tell the network to shove their reshoot up their fucking ass" as he got up out of the bed and stormed off the set. Ian Lay flat on his back muttering "will this day ever be over" softly.

He sat up and looked at Fiona telling her "he has a point, why the fuck do we need to do this" as he got up and left the set for his own dressing room.

 

* * *

 

Mickey slammed the door of his dressing room behind him and got the phone to his manager asking had he any other jobs booked for the day. When he finished shouting at his manager he hung up the phone and slammed it on the table thinking he was going to kill Kev for pulling this shit. He stormed out of the room and over to Kev who was on set talking to Fiona and Mandy about scene set ups.

He grabbed Kev by the arm and pulled him away angrily asking "did you fucking set this up" icily as he glared at him. Kev held his hands up in surrender replying "the fuck do you mean" curiously as he looked at him.

Mickey ran hs thumb along his lower lip with a raised eyebrow replying "dont fucking lie to me, I just talked to my manager, he told me the shoot today wasnt scheduled, it didnt need to be reshot, so someone better fucking tell me what is going on here, did you fucking know about this Mandy" as he glared at her.

Mandy looked at him as she stood beside Kev replying "no I didnt, Fiona called me and said it was okayed by your manager" firmly. Mickey was raging and was about to lose it when Fiona stood between them telling them "it was me okay, just stop fighting" firmly as he looked at all three of them.

Mickey looked at her replying "the fuck do you mean, you better not be serious" hoping she wasnt going where he thought she was.

Fiona remaied silent before telling them "I set it up" as she looked at Mickey adding "I just want you and Ian to sort this shit out becasue he is miserable without you" firmly.

Kev sighed adding "I was in on it too, who do you think got the crew together but you both need to sort this out, me and Vee are sick of watching you mope around, you both need each other" softly.

Mickey scoffed in disbelief retorting "fuck you, all of you, fuck you very much bunch of assholes" before turning around and walking away towards his dressing room.

Fiona groaned replying "well that went well" sarcsatically. Kev looked at her replying "I told you this was a bad idea" softly. Mandy interjected "I have never seen him this pissed off but I agree with you both, they do need to sort it out" firmly. Fiona looked at them both saying "I know Ian regrets it, he just screwed up and wont admit it" firmly.

Mandy looked at her replying "but you know Mickey, he wont let him talk, I dont think he wants to hear Ian's excuses" softly.

 

* * *

 

In Mickey's dressing room he paced around the small space smoking a ciggarette feeling more and more wound up as he put it out on the the table. He sat in the chair staring at his own reflection feeling his breath grow shorter and the tightness in his chest getting bigger. He knew it was an panic attack building up and on the verge of exploding.

He had been on edge the last few days and it was even worse today, he came onto set completely wound up from anxiety and it was threatening to explode and destroy everything. He was so caught up in his anxiety and struggling to breathe he didn't hear Vee call his name and shout for someone to get Ian.

Ian had been on his way to Mickey's dressing room to apologize when he heard the commotion coming from Mickey's dressing room and he knew what it was straight away. He ran into the dressing room and pushed past Kev and Vee and pulled Mickey's chair around to face him.

Mickey's eyes were unfocused and his breathing was erratic as Ian knelt down on his knees and put his hands on each side of Mickey's face looking him in the eye softly whispering "I'm here, just breathe, I've got you" repeatedly as he softly rubbed his thumb along Mickey's cheekbone.

Ian was so focused on Mickey he just about heard Kev and Vee leave the room and close the door behind them. Mickey heard Ian's voice through his panic attack and it felt like an anchor he had been missing ever since they broke up three months ago.

Mickey felt his breathing start to slow down and his heart rate started to calm down as he slowly saw Ian come into focus. At first he thought he was hallucinating but the soft whispers and thumb rubbing against his cheekbones told him it was real as the vision of Ian became clearer.

He held back the tears that he refused to let fall in the light of day especially in front of Ian. He knew Ian could always see right through his defences and he hated that Ian knew him so well but fuck he missed him so fucking much it was killing him.

It was killing him to go home and not have Ian show up with weed and beer and it was killing him even more to not have Ian wake up behind him every day and he missed the fucking so much too. He silently looked at Ian wishing they could take the argument that led to the break up back as he lunged forward and kissed Ian.

Ian was suprised at first but regained himself as he kissed him back and tightly embraced Mickey who had grabbed his hair with one hand and the other hand around his shoulder. It was the first time in three months that Ian realized what and idiot he had been, he should never had broke up with Mickey and he wanted him back.

Ian hated that he let his bi-polar disorder get in the way, he hated that he let it define him because his family compared him to Monica but he didn't know how to fix this mess. Mickey pulled back from the kiss and stood up telling him "I cant do this Gallagher, we just need to finish that scene and get the fuck out of here" before walking out of the room.

Ian sighed in defeat before folling Mickey on the set knowing if he didnt talk to Mickey today he would never get the chance again. Ian walked onto the set to see Mickey in position in the bed and joined him as the cameras rolled and action was yelled from somwhere on set. Mickey said his "you saved me" softly as he moved closer to Ian rubbing his hand on his shoulder.

Ian replied "I always will" softly. Mickey silently looking at him wondering why the next bit was so hard to do, he silently told himself to grow a pair and do his job even as his brain kept replaying Ian's hurtful words in his head before their break up. He ignored it and pushed froward embracing Ian tightly as he kissed him and rolled on top of him before someone yelled cut.

The crew went about their work as Mickey and Ian lay silently staring at each other before Ian kissed him again. Mickey returned the kiss before Ian whispered "can we please talk" softly with a hopeful expression.

Mickey looked at him hating the wounded puppy look Ian used so well but he wasn't going there again as he got out of the bed replying "think we said all we need to say" softly before walking off set.

Mickey walked towards his dressing room when saw Fiona and told her "I am done, the scene will be fine but I am not doing it again" firmly. Fiona shook her head replying "okay but can you please talk to him" softly.

Mickey remained silent as he looked at her before shaking his head replying "no why should I, he thinks he can do better so let him, I was there for him when couldnt get out bed for weeks, I was with him when he was bouncing off the fucking walls and never fucking judged him for being bi-polar, never called him Monica like you and his fucking family did" icily.

Fiona sighed replying "I know and I hate that we did that but we didnt know anything else Mickey, all we knew was that Monica was bi-polar and we had nothing to compare it to plus we knew nothing about it and we treated Ian all wrong, I know and for that he knows I am sorry" genuinely.

Mickey darkly chuckled replying "so why doesnt Lip talk to him then, he still treats him like Ian being bi-polar defines him when it doesnt" firmly.

Fiona snapped replying "becasue Lip is an asshole thats why, for someone so smart he can be stupid sometimes" firmly.

Mickey laughed retorting "got that fucking right" before biting his lip as he just wanted to get home.

Mickey sighed before adding "look maybe Ian does deserve better but I don't think any other guy will love him the way I did or do, they will run away the second they find out he is bi-polar and you know it, maybe he needs to realise that or something, I dont fucking know" softly.

Fiona silenty looked at him before asking "do you remember the first time you both filmed that scene that we just reshot" curiously.

Mickey saw the memory flash in his mind and told himself he would work on trying to forget that memory as he replied "yeah why" curiously as he kept a blank expression. Fiona softly smiled as she looked at him replying "it was when you both stopped being your character and were just Mickey and Ian, we all saw it, we all saw you both break character, it was the moment you both realized you were in love with each other" softly.

Mickey scoffed as he looked to the ground running his thumb along his lip before softly bitting it and looked up replying "I am a professional, that doesnt happen" hoping she would believe his lie. He remembered that scene very well and she was right in that they both broke character but they didnt think anyone noticed until now.

He knew Fiona didnt believe him when she replied "sure I believe you" sarcastically as she walked away laughing. Mickey shook his head knowing she didnt believe him as she turned around adding "I am not done with you Milkovich, I got your number" firmly as she pointed at him.

Mickey laughed knowing she was telling the truth replying "and you aint fucking lying" before walking into his dressing room and closing the door behind him to Fiona's laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

He sighed and got dressed as he remembered the day they shot that scene and how him and Ian went home that night and some weed and drank some beer before locking themselves in the bedroom for the weekend.

He knew something had definitely changed in their relationship that day and over the course of that weekend and he wished he could just go back in time and stay there in that moment. Mickey left his dressing room after getting dressed and grabbed his back pack before heading for the entrance at the back of the studio when he saw a familiar red head waiting at the door.

He sighed wishing he went for the other exit but chose the back door because he knew no one would be here but it looked like Ian knew his habits too well which he hated. He stopped a small distance from Ian asking "the fuck do you want" icily as he tighted his grip on the strap of the the bag on his shoulder.

Ian looked at him replying "I cant let you go without talking to you, I need to explain" softly.

Mickey coldly glared at him biting his bottom lip replying "fine, so fucking talk, what makes you think I want to hear your excuses" icily. Ian told him "I'm sorry" softly as he looked at him.

Mickey shook his head in disbelief retorting "and you expect me to fucking believe that, come on Ian you can do fucking better than that" angrily. Ian looked down at the ground silently before Mickey asked "why the fuck did you leave me Ian, did I not fucking matter to you at all" angrily.

He didnt care that he was feeling so weak by saying what he needed to say, he just knew he needed to say it. Ian softly replied "it wasnt like that and anyway there was a time I was nothing but a warm mouth to you" icily as he glared at him.

Mickey scoffed retorting "dont fucking throw that in my face, you know right well my dad would have killed us both for it, I was trying to protect your ass but you just dropped me becasue you decided you could do better" icily.

A tense silence fell before Ian looked up at him with wet eyes replying "it was never about that, its not true, I ended it becasue I thought you deserved better, I thought you could do much better then a fucked up broken thing like me" not hiding the emotion in his voice.

Mickey scoffed in disbelief replying "that should have been my decision to make Ian, not yours, you dont get to make decisions for me, who the fuck do you think you are doing that" angrily. Ian swallowed back the urge to cry replying "I know that now but I didnt want that for you, I didnt want you to be my caretaker, I didnt want you to be watching me all the time, waiting for me to do something, waiting for my meds to stop working, I am not Monica" firmly.

Mickey scoffed realizing what it was about replying "when did I ever say you were Monica, not once did I say that and you know it, I love you Ian but you are not your bi-polar and the sooner you fucking see that the better off you will be, just becasue your family cant see that doesnt mean that I cant" angrily.

Ian shook his head in agreement as Mickey added "your fucking family to me Ian, I came out to my dad for you, do you think I would have done that if I didnt think you were like family to me" angrily. Ian looked at him replying "no I dont, but its not fair to ask you to be with me" softly not hiding the insecurity in his voice.

Mickey picked up on it and softened his angry expression replying "no one is asking, you know as well as I do that I dont fucking do anything I dont want to do, I stayed with you becasue I fucking love you, bi-polar and all and I want to be with you but you cant see that can you" softly.

Ian shuffled on the spot digging his hands in the pockes of his jeans and Mickey realized just how broken Ian was since they broke up and he hated it even though part of him felt glad Ian was suffering just as much as he was. But Mickey didnt care, he was just still too angry over Ian's excuses as he added "I think you are using it as an excuse, it has nothing to do with you being bi-polar or what the fuck ever" firmly.

Ian looked up at him as Mickey stepped closer to him and backed him against the wall adding "I think you are just afraid that someone loves you for you and doesn't give a shit about being bi-polar, you saw someone who saw past all that shit and it scared you so you ran, you always run Ian, when shit gets hard or real you fucking run and now you can deal with the consequences because I am fucking done" angrily.

Ian wiped a tear that excaped down his cheek replying "I really am sorry, I fucked up" softly. Mickey bitterly smirked replying "too late Ian" before walking way feeling the relief wash over him for saying what he needed to say as he ignored the feeling of regret in his stomach.

If he had of turned around he would have seen Ian slid down the wall to sit on ground pulling his knees to his chest as he silently let the tears fall over the mistake he made in breaking up with Mickey. But he didnt turn around and Ian watched him leave the building knowing Mickey spoke the truth but it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey walked through the car park to take a short cut to his apartment and was half way home before he stopped and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldnt stop thinking about what he said to Ian and thought he may have been too harsh but it was the truth and Ian needed to hear it. But he couldnt ignore the feeling in his gut that told him maybe Ian was had been genuine in what he told Mickey and while Mickey got it he just wished Ian had thought a little more of him.

He also knew that Ian meant to much to him to just cut him out of his life comepletely and he knew he was lying when he told himself he could get over Ian since Ian was all he thought about since they broke up. He knew he was fucked as he turned around deciding to go back and talk to Ian, no matter what he said he knew he just couldnt cut Ian out of his life so easily, he missed him too much and wanted him back too so his pride could go fuck off.

He walked back through the car park towards the building when he saw a figure sitting on the ground leaning against one of the cars. As he got closer he realised it was Ian and knelt down in front of him running his hand through the red hair he loved so much whispering "fuck Ian" softly as he bit his lowr lip seeing the red watery eyes on Ian and he knew Ian hated himself for what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just need to say that the last chapter is where the film ended so this is all my own bit of these two sorting it out even though its out of character, I think  
> There is no smut in this, I am so awkward at writing that shit, even implying it is awkward as you will see in this haha.

Ian watched Mickey walk away from him and it was ten minutes before he could pick himself up off the floor and leave the building. He didn't make it too far as he sat down at the edge of the car park leaning back against a one of the few cars still parked in the car park as the weight of Mickey's words sank in to his head. 

He hated that he could do nothing to make him stay, could do nothing to make Mickey listen to what he had to say and needed to say to try and explain his reasoning for the break up. He also knew that Mickey was right in that he was using his bi-polar as an excuse to never be happy. 

But he also knew he was a Gallagher and they were always destined to fuck things up no matter how hard they tried not to fuck it up. He also knew his therapist would say it was a self fulfilling prophecy and it unverved him to think that he took the steps towards ending their relationship unknowingly. 

He couldnt hold back the tears any more as he pulled his knees up into his chest and wrapped his arms around them wishing he could take the last three months back, wished he could take back that discussion that led to their break up three months ago. He didnt know how long he had been sitting there as he was vaugly aware of the cars leaving the car par but he had no desire to move from the spot, not even the cold was enough to make him leave. 

He dried his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie as he looked up at the clear night sky and saw a few stars that could be seen within the city. He realized he wasnt angry at himself anymore, he was miserable and he decided he was just going to give up on relationships. 

He knew Mickey was the best thing that ever happened to him and it took him losing him to realize that Mickey would never be replacable. He sighed in defeat knowing he only had himself to blame, his own demons and insecurities got the better of him this time and he really didnt know how fight them anymore.

It felt like they didnt want him to be happy, that he was never meant to be happy. Maybe he was just a rolling stone destined to keep on rolling and never have anything to keep him in place, to keep him grounded like Mickey did. He scoffed in disbelief as he every thought over the last three months came back to Mickey. He was so lost in thought he never heard the footsteps getting closer to him until he saw a figure kneel down in front of him. 

His eyes focused as he felt the hand on his face whispering "fuck Ian" softly with a concerned look. Ian shook his head slightly thinking it couldnt be real, there was no way Mickey came back, it was a hallucination, no one ever came back for him, not ever. 

The tight grip on the back of his neck and Mickey staring into his eyes told him he wasnt hallucinating, it was real, Mickey was here, he came back but his mind wondered for how long. 

He ignored that insecure voice as he whispered "I'm sorry I fucked up, you cant hate me more than I hate myself" softly, suprised that he had no more tears to cry. 

Mickey silently watched him feeling his resolve to stay away completely crumble as he saw the regret in Ian's eyes and expression. He knew he couldnt leave Ian here even if he wanted to which he didnt, for some reason he knew could never be without Ian. And finally hearing Ian's explanation earlier made him realize just how much goes on in Ian's head that he never talks about but he also didnt want to sit here for the rest of the night either. 

Mickey softly smiled as he used his other hand to grab Ian's hand telling him "its the middle of winter, ten at night, I'm fucking hungry and its been a long ass day plus I'm fucking freezing out here so lets go back to my apartment and we can talk some more or whatever" firmly.

Ian silently watched him for a second replying "yeah" softly as he felt Mickey pull him up from the ground and got up on his feet. 

They walked out of the car park towards Mickey's apartment as it was closer than Ian's when Ian felt Mickey's hand rest between his shoulder blades telling him "I could never hate you Ian, I tried but I cant but I am fucking pissed at you for this shit" softly but not hiding the anger in his voice as he moved his hand rest on Ian's lower back pulling him close to his side.

Ian looked at him slightly shaking his head replying "I know but not as much as I am at myself" softly before looking ahead of him. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


They were in Mickey apartment eating Chinese take away and drinking some beer on the sofa as the tv played at a low volume in the background. They had fallen into easy conversation and it felt like they had never broken up at all. But Ian really wanted to say what was on his mind looking at Mickey telling him "you were right" softly. 

Mickey looked at him confused as Ian added "back in the studio you were right, I think I am just afraid to be happy, keep thinking you will realize you can do better and leave me like everyone else does" softly. 

Mickey sighed looking at Ian as he told him "you gotta talk to me, I cant read your fucking mind okay, tell me what is going on in that head of yours, dont cut and run because you think its what I want, I want you in my fucking life Ian, I dont give shit if you are bi-polar, its manageable and we will get through it like we always did and stop making decisions for me, I hate it" firmly. 

Ian softly laughed as he looked down at his hands before replying "I know and I wont, I dont want to lose you again" softly.

He was about to apoligize again and Mickey sensed it telling him "if you fucking apologize again I am throwing you out" humouredly as he finished off the bottle of beer before putting it on the table. 

Ian looked at him as Mickey added "I don't normally apologize but I think I should be apologizing for what I said, think I might of been too harsh" softly as he looked at him. 

Ian shook his head disagreeing with him replying "no I needed to hear it because you were right" as he drank the rest of his beer. 

Mickey looked him running his thumb along his lower lip before replying "well your still on my shit list but I can think of a way you can start making it up to me" suggestively as he raised his eyebrow. Ian looked up at him with a smirk replying "oh yeah" humouredly. 

Mickey bit his lip ignoring the voice in his head telling him to be careful but he didnt want to give into that run away instinct. He knew what he wanted and it was right in front of him, he had been miserable since they broke up and while he was still hurt over it he knew he couldnt not have Ian in his life after having him for years. 

He muttered under his breath "fuck it" before lunging at Ian putting hand behind his head and pulling him in for a kiss and Ian returned it. 

Mickey pulled away resting his forehead against Ian's telling him "you got three months to make up for so get to it" teasingly with a raised eyebrow before getting up and walking towards his bedroom and Ian laughed as he followed him into the bedroom. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


Late the next morning Ian woke up with Mickey's back pressed against his chest and pulled him closer to him as he tightened his grip making sure the night before had been real and not just something he dreamt. He nuzzled the back of Mickey's head breathing in the smell he loved so much and waited a moment before getting up to get his meds that were in his bag he left beside the door last night. 

After taking his meds with a glass of water he came back into the room and got into bed in his original position behind Mickey wrapping his arms around him. Mickey woke up and turned in the embrace replying "think you wore me out this time" and slightly laughed as Ian grinned at him. 

There was a comfortable silence before Mickey asked "got your meds with you" curiously in a caring tone.

Ian shook his head replying "yeah in my bag, just took them" softly. Ian loved that about him, loved that he was caring and not over bearing like he family were when it came to his disorder. 

He also loved that Mickey looked at him for him and not someone who had a disorder and he knew he could never do better than Mickey. He also knew he was an idiot for thinking that he didn't deserve Mickey and he realized Mickey wouldn't be with him if he didn't want to be, he knew Mickey never did anything he didn't want to do and he was stupid for thinking anything else. 

He couldn't stop blurting out the question "are we back together" curiously not hiding the insecurity in his voice and he almost regretted asking the question. Mickey scoffed replying "the fuck do you think, of course we are did last night not tell you that" in a teasing tone before putting his hand behind Ian's head and pulling him in for a kiss. 

They fell into a comfortable silence before Ian softly told him "I missed you" in a whisper as he looked at him while putting his leg over Mickey's to pull him closer not that here was much room between them. 

Mickey remained silent before replying "me too but you have yourself to blame for that one Red" mockingly. Ian laughed replying "fuck you" softly as he lightly thumped him on the shoulder. 

When they finished laughing Ian replied "guess we can thank the reshoot for this" firmly. 

Mickey hesistated and Ian picked up on it asking "what" curiously. Mickey bit his lip before replying "I found out yesterday that Kev and Fiona set it up, there was no reshoot ordered by the network, it was a set up by those two idiots and I have a feeling Mandy was involved but denied it so I wouldnt be pissed at her too" firmly slightly raising his eyebrow. 

Ian slightly laughed pulling Mickey closer against him letting his hand rest on his lower back and getting as close as he could replying "yeah well she knows what you are like" teasingly. Mickey pushed against him retorting "shut the fuck up" humouredly as he rolled on top of Ian and pushed him into the mattress. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


That evening they were sitting on the sofa eating pizza and watching a movie when Ian heard his phone ring in the bedroom. He glanced at Mickey before he decided to ignore the phone as he had an idea of who it probably was calling him and he didnt want to talk. 

He was broken from his thoughts when Mickey softly elbowed him in the ribs telling "you might want to get that, its been going off all day, its probably Fiona or something, she is probably worried" as he chewed on the pizza slice in his hand. 

Ian sighed putting his bottle of beer on the table and going to answer his phone and Mickey watched Ian walk away from him and didn't look away when Ian looked back at him before going into the bedroom.

Mickey sighed as he grabbed the bottle of beer off the table and drank from it deciding he was going to ignore the voice in his head telling him not to give Ian another chance. He was happy with Ian, he had been miserable since they broke up but last night and today he realized that Ian was all he wanted. 

He heard a knock on the apartment door and silently cursed the person for interrupting him and Ian. He got up and walked over to the door fully intent on telling the person to fuck off when he asked "Mandy what the fuck are you doing here" icily. 

Mandy looked at him angrily replying "really that all you have to say" before she walked past him and into his apartment. 

Mickey slammed the door replying "come in why don't you, oh wait I never fucking invited you" as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. 

He grabbed his beer adding "the fuck do want anyway bitch" firmly before taking a drink from the bottle. 

Mandy rolled her eyes at him sitting in the single armchair which was a right angle to the sofa replying "I want to talk you about Ian, he is my best friend and I hate seeing you both so miserable" genuinely as she looked at him. 

Mickey glared at her replying "stay the fuck of out my business and Ian's too, do you see me getting involved in your shit, no you don't so leave us alone" angrily.

Mickey wasn't talking to Mandy about this, he never saw the point of talking about shit unless it was with Ian. He only trusted Ian and knew Ian wouldn't judge him for what he would say but it didn't mean he would talk to anyone else, Mandy included and he didn't care if she was his sister. 

Mandy ignored him asking "did you talk to him, Fiona said he was pretty upset yesterday and that she cant get a hold of him, she was ringing him all day" firmly. 

She grabbed a bottle of beer from the six pack on the table and opened it as Mickey wondered that Ian must be talking to Fiona. 

Mandy took a drink of her beer before asking "do you know where he is" curiously. Mickey never got a chance to reply as Ian walked back into the room and sat closely beside Mickey before he noticed Mandy. 

When he did he muttered "shit Mandy, when did you get here" awkwardly as he looked at her trying but failing to play it cool. 

Mandy noticed and laughed replying "when you were on the phone idiot" sarcastically. 

Mickey pushed against him with his shoulder telling Mandy "I know the scene reshoot was a set up, Fiona and Kev admited it and I know you had something to do with it too" angrily as he glared at her. 

Mandy shrugged drinking her beer before replying "well we had to do something about you two idiots and it worked didnt it" with a smirk. 

Ian looked over at Mickey replying "she has a point" softly and he really didnt have it in him to be annoyed at the three of them anymore not if it meant getting Mickey back. 

Mickey remained silent knowing Ian was right but he didn't want Mandy knowing that so replied "whatever" before picking up a joint on the table and lighting it. He smoked it before he passed it to Ian who took a pull of it and passed it to Mandy. Mandy stayed for a while as they shared the joint and drank some beer while they finished watching the movie. 

When it was over Mandy put her empty beer bottle on the table as she stood up looking at them both telling "later idiots" with a smirk. 

Ian noticed it asking "where are you going" curiously as he looked at her. 

Mandy grinned replying "got a date" firmly. 

Mickey groaned replying "not another fucking idiot, am i going to have to kick his ass too" angrily. 

Mandy walked towards the apartment door backwards replying "I can do it myself if I need to" before opening the door and closing it behind her.

A silence fell as Ian went to the bathroom and when he came back he saw Mickey lying flat on his back on the sofa smoking a joint. 

Ian finished the rest of the beer before lying down beside him and taking joint off him and smoking some of it as Mickey rolled onto his side to make room for him. They silently looked at each other passing the joint between them until Ian finished it off and turned to put it out in the ashtray on the table. 

They were both buzzed from the beer and weed and when Ian turned back to face Mickey he grinned at him as Mickey grabbed his shirt in his hand pulling him down for a kiss as Ian settled himself between Mickey's legs. 

They made out for a while before they lay on their sides silently looked at each other as Mickey felt Ian's gaze on him but he ignored it knowing Ian was itching to ask him a question. 

Ian looked at him asking "are you still mad and Kev and Fiona" curiously. 

Mickey sighed replying "a little bit, I was at first but I am more pissed at them sticking their noses where is isnt fucking wanted" in a heated tone. 

Ian softly muttered "yeah know what you mean" but didnt add that he was glad they did because of the outcome. There was a comfortable silenece before Mickey replied "think it was their way of trying to get us in a room together that wouldnt be so fucking obvious but they never thought we would find out" firmly. 

Ian looked over at him replying "sounds like them two alright" before laughing. 

Ian pasued before asking "how did you find out it was a setup" curiously. 

Mickey scoffed replying "after the first shot we done when i walked out I rang my manager to see if I had any other booking instead of this one, I was told there was none scheduled for the day and then confronted Kev and Fiona who admited to setting it up, fucking asshole" in a heated tone. 

Ian sighed before asking "what made you change your mind" curiously as he wished he just remained quiet but he also really wanted to know why Mickey came back. 

Mickey remained silent before replying "when I left you in the studio I knew you werent lying, I was just hurt and angry and Fiona mentioned something that made me think too" evasively. 

Ian narrowed his eyes at him pushing for more asking "what did she say" as he felt his heart beat faster wondering if she mentioned what he thought she mentioned. 

Mickey rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands as the mixture of beer and weed took effect on him before leaned his head back on the sofa replying "she said the first time we shot the scene we broke character and it was just us in the scene, I didnt think much of it at the time until she said it but on the way home before I came back for you I thought about it and I realized she was right and there was no way I was letting you go, I wasnt letting my hurt pride get in the way of what I wanted which was you" softly in a geunine tone. 

Ian looked down trying but failing to hid the growing smile on his face at the memory before he looked at Mickey replying "I remember that, I thought it was just me that broke character but I didnt say anything, you know have to be professional and all" as he slightly laughed. 

Mickey laughed at his idiotic boyfriend before looking at him telling him "you know I love you right" softly. Ian shook his head replying "yeah, I love you too, I just thought I was doing right by you, you know" softly as he put his hand in his hair. 

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand replying "I know but that is my decision to make so no more stupid decisions on my behalf okay, I dont do stupid decisions and being with you is not a stupid decision" with a slight grin on his face. Ian silently looked at him replying "I will make it up you" softly. 

Mickey softly smiled back at him replying "I know and you can start by getting on me" in a flirting tone as he got up and walked into the bedroom hearing Ian's footsteps behind him. 

A while later Ian was lying on his back with Mickey curled up against him in silence when Mickey blurted out "I was going to ask you to move in with me" softly. 

Ian almost missed it as he awkwardly looked over replying "what, when" softly. 

Mickey moved to face Ian replying "the day you broke up with me" in a whisper.

Ian felt even more guilty and it showed on his face so Mickey added "dont feel bad, I didnt say it to make you feel like shit, I just wanted you to know" softly. 

It didnt make Ian feel any better even as he rolled onto his side and moved right up against his boyfriend pulling him into a hug as he replied "still feel like shit" before softly laughing. 

Mickey remained silent before asking "you still can if you want one day, maybe not right now, it will take me a while to trust you again, to trust that you wont leave me again but when I do, I want you to move in with me" softly while also hating feeling so vulnerable and leaving himself so open to being hurt again.

Ian grinned not able to hide his excitment replying "I would love that, just tell me when you are ready" softly before rolling on top of him. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


**Two months later....**

Ian walked into their apartment with the last of his stuff and dumped it in their room before he sat down beside Mickey who was playing video games and drinking a bottle of beer. Ian threw his arm around Mickey's shoulders and kissed the top of his head before sitting back on the sofa. 

Mickey kept his eyes on the tv screen asking "that the last of your stuff" curiously ignoring the warm feeling in his stomach at Ian's affection. Ian watched the screen replying "yeah and but didnt get my deposit back on the apartment so fuck that guy" angrily. 

Mickey scoffed muttering "fucking asshole" as he blew up some stuff on the tv screen.

Ian leaned forward grabbing the bottle of beer taking a drink from it as Mickey asked "still want to back out" trying but failing to hide the insecurity in his voice.

Ian turned to look at him replying "fuck no, do you know how long I wanted this" firmly. 

Mickey laughed replying "well you practically have been living here for the last two months and since before we broke up so why not make it offical" firmly as he look at him.

Ian grinned before grabbing the other video controller muttering "put it on two player so I can kick your ass" softly. 

Mickey scoffed replying "you fucking wish asshole" as he changed the setting on the video game. As they played Mickey kept glancing at Ian and Ian at Mickey briefly and both of them thinking they would have to thank Kev and Fiona for setting up the scene reshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this even if it was out of character. This is part 2 of a 2 chapter story, I still haven't figured out how to mark this as complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also I am at the risk of offending someone who has bi-polar disorder in this so I apologize in advance because I know nothing about bi-polar and wouldn't even attempt to write about it for that reason even though I briefly mention it. I don't mean to imply that someone uses being bi-polar as an excuse to stop themselves from being happy or doing something. I have anxiety and I know that sometimes in the past I used it as an excuse to stop myself from doing things that make me happy and maybe that is why I have Ian acting this way in this story. I find it easier to write from personal experience which is why I have Ian acting like this.
> 
> Should have the next part up soon if life doesn't get in the way of my writing.


End file.
